Not One, But Two
by RiverSong DreamShadow
Summary: Dangerverse. After being kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy, the Pack escapes and expands to include both Draco and Cassandra Malfoy!
1. Prologue

**Not One,But Two  
By: RiverSong DreamShadow**

**Prologue**

A dark-haired man, robed in green, stood staring into a pool of silvered water. His thoughts were entirely focused on the event playing out in front of him, and he didn't hear a woman garbed in blue come to stand beside him.

"Alex? What are you doing?"

He glanced at her and smirked before returning his focus to the pool. "Watching."

"Watching what?"

"Watching a world, Brenna. I thought it would have been obvious…"

Brenna rolled her eyes, exasperated with her friend. "Yes, but which one?"

"A new one. I've just altered the events to make it possible." His voice was laden with pride. "I'm glad you're here."

"Glad for me specifically, or glad because I'm not somebody else?"

"Both. If Rick caught me doing this… or worse, your mum…" He shuddered. "I'd be in so much trouble."

Brenna grinned slightly. "Tell me about it. Are you working with the Pack again?"

Alex smiled. "Yes. But this time, things are going to be a little different. Another addition…"

"And I suppose you would like help managing and guarding the timeline." Brenna knew her friend well enough to know how to read between the lines, how to discern what he meant from what he actually said.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"So tell me, what can I help with…"

**End Prologue**

Well, this is a rewritten version of the prologue. I like it better, what do you think? God Bless, everyoneRia


	2. A New Cub

Here I am again, ya'll! I don't own any of the ideas except for Cassiopeia Malfoy. Everything else belongs to _whydoyouneedtoknow_ and JK Rowling. Oh! Spoilers for _Living With Danger_ up to Chapter 20. God Bless!

RiverSong DreamShadow

**Chapter One**

_Danger's vision grayed for a moment, and she stumbled backward. Aletha moved to catch her with her free arm. _Must be tireder than I thought.

"_Was that you?" Remus asked, looking grave._

"_Was what me?"_

"_You spoke."_

"_I don't remember saying anything. What did I say?"_

"_The flower plucks itself; it withers even now," Sirius recited._

"_Great, now I don't even have to be asleep to be cryptic."_

"_We're all half-asleep, I think," Aletha said. She looked at Meghan, then at Hermione and Harry. "Some of us more than others. Let's finish this conversation at home, shall we?"_

"_Sounds like a good idea."_

_One by one, they stepped into the fire, called out "The Marauders' Den!", and vanished._

Chapter 20  
Living with Danger

Sirius allowed the others to go first, waiting for Draco to relax in his arms. He slowly reached to grab his Floo powder when a small voice stopped him.

"Wait! Please… please, sir, can I come with you?" Sirius' gaze carefully examined the room until he found what he was looking for. A small pile of grey rags began to uncurl itself to reveal a tiny figure. As she stood, Sirius noted her remarkable resemblance to Draco. _A sister, maybe?_

"Come here, little one. What's your name?" Sirius gently beckoned her forward.

The girl cowered, but answered in her frail voice. "Everyone calls me Girl, sir. Nothin' else, just Girl."

Sirius frowned, which in turn became even deeper when he saw the girl cringe and start backing away. _A bastard daughter of Lucius', maybe…_

"What do you do around here, little one?" He refused to call her by that… that name.

She swallowed, and answered, "I help the house elves in the kitchen, sir. I can cook, and clean, and wash dishes, and sew, and if you take me…" she paused for a breath before continuing. "If you take me with you, sir, I'll be the best servant you've ever had. You'll never even see me, I'm that quiet, sir!" Her voice contained some small pride in her… accomplishments.

Sirius was paying her little attention by now. Most of his attention was focused on ways to torture and maim Lucius Malfoy in the most painful way possible. He had no doubt why the child didn't even have a name.

_**(Section Break Here)**_

Aletha felt her wedding band grow almost unbearably warm, and turned to Remus. "Why isn't Sirius through yet? It shouldn't take this long… and my wedding band's gone warm. If it takes to much longer, I'll go back for him…"

Remus took on his Alpha-voice and gently chastised her. "Letha, you're the one who can't go… The Ministry still doesn't know about you."

**Or you, my love.** He added silently to Danger.

**I know. But she's right. It shouldn't be taking this long.**

He addressed Aletha again. "We'll give him a few more minutes. Then I'll go."

**_(Section Break Here)_**

Sirius was pulled back into reality by the girl's voice. "Will you take me with you, sir? Please? I'll be good, and do whatever you say. I already know all of Master Draco's favorite foods, and I can cook 'em real good. So can I come, sir? Please?"

Sirius _looked_ at her, examined her. She was small, yes. Much too thin, as well. He was reminded of Harry, the first time he saw him after Azkaban: small, frail, much too thin and so pale…

"Child, if you come, it's not servant's work you'll be doing. You'll be family. Do you understand what that means?"

She nodded emphatically, and timidly asked, "Doesn't it mean I'm not beat as much? Only when I do bad stuff instead of all the time?"

Sirius groaned inwardly, but kept a calm, cool expression on his face. This was turning out to be much worse than he had originally thought. He knew there was no way he would not take her, but he didn't know how to get both her and Draco to the Den…

The fireplace flashed green, and Remus stepped out, stopping abruptly at the scene before him.

"Padfoot, who is this?" Remus scented the tension in the air, and accordingly kept his voice calm.

"This, Moony, is our new cub." Sirius sent a grin in the girl's direction. She stepped forward, and bowed politely before speaking. Her frail voice echoed through the silent room. "Thank you, sir. Thank you very much."

Remus simply shot Sirius _the look. _As he passed the now-asleep Draco to Remus, and picked the girl up, he caught a faint "I hope you know what you're getting us into, Padfoot."

**End Chapter**

I hope ya'll like the length better than the prologue's. I don't really know where this is going to go, but it'll work itself out. I really am sorry for the length between updates… I have two minor surgeries planned for the next three weeks, so everything has been- and will continue to be- a little hectic for a while. Again, if _phoenix catcher _and _rookraven _would email me lucas(underscore)warrior (at) hotmail (dot) com about beta stuff, that would be great. God Bless

RiverSong DreamShadow


	3. DreamProphecy

Disclaimer: Not mine, never mine! Characters mostly belong to JK Rowling and _whydoyouneedtoknow._ Cass, however, is mine! Oh, and a big thank you to _whydoyouneedtoknow_ for inspiring me to write this chapter. God Bless

RiverSong DreamShadow

_Last Time:_

"_Padfoot, who is this?" Remus scented the tension in the air, and accordingly kept his voice calm._

"_This, Moony, is our new cub." Sirius sent a grin in the girl's direction. She stepped forward, and bowed politely before speaking. Her frail voice echoed through the silent room. "Thank you, sir. Thank you very much."_

_Remus simply shot Sirius the look. As he passed the now-asleep Draco to Remus, and picked the girl up, Sirius caught a faint "I hope you know what you're getting us into, Padfoot." _

The child began trembling the moment he touched her, and she gasped quietly as he picked her up. "Just hold on." Sirius spoke quietly and gently, much unlike his normal, boisterous self. They strode together to the fireplace, Sirius entering first and calling out "The Marauder's Den!" and vanishing with his trembling bundle.

Remus paused a moment and glanced down at his own passenger. _We're going to have a hard time getting them both to settle in, but…_

**But the girl will probably have the harder time of it. I agree.**Danger spoke as his voice of reason, having watched the scene through his eyes. **I can't help but wonder, why didn't the voice mention her? **

_**Because he didn't find her. I did.**_

Danger groaned. _Not another one!_** Remus, come on through. Voice Number Two, or however you are… Hold for just a moment, please…**

_**Certainly, dear.**_

Remus obeyed the imperial command and stepped through the Floo, calling out "The Marauders' Den" as he vanished.

_**(Scene Break)**_

Remus looked at his love, still drowsy from the second dream-prophecy of the day… **Did I get it down right, love? Because if I did… I really don't like how this looks.**

_The Nine now must split- The Pack and The Pride_

_Who now shall live, the Five or the Nine?_

_The Flower's sacrifice be not in vane_

_For the Light's freedom has now been slain._

_But for a period alone of hours_

_Did victory truly belong to the Flower._

_He lost the Dragon, and now the Dove_

_For neither of whom he truly held love_

_But his pride unceasing would not let go_

_He refuses to reap what he has sown_

_The Nine now must Split- The Pack and The Pride_

_Who now shall live, the Five or the Nine?_

_If Five you should choose, great sorrow shall come_

_To those Four caretakers, all still on the run_

_But if Nine be your choice, then listen now well_

_Their young spirits cannot, must not be quelled._

_Choose your number; the Five or the Nine_

_Speak your fate, cannot change your mind_

_Remember this- above desires all_

_It simply must not be unrecalled:_

_Let not the Twin and Warrior Strong_

_Be each from the other overlong_

_For if they are; this my decree:_

_The Caretakers four shall become three_

_And if the Star and Truth remain_

_Apart his freedom shan't be gained._

_Choose the Pack or Choose the Pride_

_The Five or Nine, you must now decide._

_Dove and Wolf, Now Fox and Cat_

_Must not forget, remember that_

_Together powers must be bound._

_Or never together shall the Pack be found._

_Little Doe, complete your task_

_Listen well Pearl, you can't be last._

_Find four more, complete the bond._

_All Nine- the Pride- must now be strong._

_You must find the Moon and Thumb_

_Of Green and Wolf who isn't truly one._

_Find with the Wolf the Strategist_

_Who holds the Traitor to his breast_

_A gift will be given to each of you_

_To help the Pack alive come through_

_Nine and Nine the Pride and Pack_

_May one day come together back._

**End Chapter**

OMG! I am so sorry, ya'll! This computer hates me! Although it is partially my fault, and I won't waste your time.

**BETA INFO**

For One Last Time! Will _Nanashi Kage Enjeru_ email me at lucas (underscore) warrior (at) hotmail (dot) com! As the only one who has read and reviewed all my stories to date, you are quite deserving! Thank you everyone for your generous offers… but I was tired of posting one choice and then not being gotten back to for over a month… Therefor, if _Nanashi Kage Enjeru_ will please email me, that would be great!

God Bless

RiverSong DreamShadow


	4. PackParents Talk

_Last Time:_

_Remus looked at his love, still drowsy from the second dream-prophecy of the day… **Did I get it down right, love? Because if I did… I really don't like how this looks.**_

_Remus softly read the prophecy aloud, then asked "Was there anything else?" Danger nodded slowly before answering. "Yes- a voice called "**Three times shall ring the fount of light/ Before the Five need flee**"._

**Chapter Four**

Danger looked at her love, a wide range of emotions running through her eyes. **That's not all, Remus. There was a vision this time too. And if I'm right, we'll hear all about Lucius' escape from the Ministry holding cells soon. And that will be our Herald of Doom.**

**Danger… I…** Remus looked away from his mate, saddened and angry and above all, helpless.

**Before we jump to conclusions, let's get Sirius and Letha involved in this, and try to figure out what exactly it means. Don't jump to any conclusions yet, our first guess may be wrong. **

**You're right, love. And thank you. We can't afford to have me lose it now.**

Danger rose from their bed and walked quietly to Sirius' and Aletha's bedroom. She paused before knocking, a mischievous smirk coming over her face. **Remus? Sirius and Letha are a little… busy. **Laughter colored her mindvoice. **Let me check on the cubs…**Her mindvoice became smoother, more seductive… **And I'll be right up.**

**(Scene Break)**

Remus scanned the morning paper, but nothing of Lucius Malfoy's capture and subsequent escape was printed. The front page showed only news of a werewolf attack near Devon, and of one poor child being bitten and cursed.

After Breakfast the next morning, Remus stood, and requested silence. "Sirius? Aletha? Could we talk to you in our room? And sorry Cubs, Packparents only. Harry, Neenie, perhaps you could show your new siblings around." **Before we forget, we need to choose a name for the girl-cub. We can't just call her girl. **Danger nodded slightly, her agreement obvious.

Harry and Hermione, oblivious to the mental conversation, grinned and enthusiastically pulled the new cubs upstairs. "Yeah! Come on! We can play Warriors!" Their voices faded as they turned a corner. Dove followed, but could barely be heard asking about cleanup, trying to come back and 'do her job'. The rest of the cubs assured her that the packparents would cleanup.

Aletha rose, and got Meghan out of her high chair. "Shall I bring Meghan, or put her in her playpen?" Remus and Danger's grim faces gave her all the answer she needed.

"Playpen this time, then. And then we'll head upstairs and you'll tell us what's bothering you two. I swear, even the cubs could feel the tension you two are giving off."

"Did you see little Dove, flinching any time someone- even the cubs- moved suddenly?" Sirius gritted his teeth, his fury at Lucius Malfoy resurfacing.

Remus saw an explosion coming, and tried to change the subject. "Dove, Sirius? How did you come up with that?"

His diversion worked. Sirius grinned slightly, and explained. "Haven't you noticed how peaceful she is? She hates any mention of fighting, and she flinched when Harry mentioned playing Warriors. Doves are real peaceful, and they have a beautiful, calming song. I heard her humming just a note or two, and if that's any indication, she'll have a beautiful voice. She stopped when she saw me listening, though."

"We'll definitely have to work on her confidence. And I like that… Dove… it has a certain ring to it. But we'll need a first name for her. How about Cassiopeia? A proper pureblood name to remind her of her heritage… Maybe one day she'll learn to be proud of it." Aletha put her two cents in.

Sirius objected. "No way! Not Cassiopeia!" Danger shot Remus a look. **There's a story behind that, isn't there?** Remus _looked_ at her, and grinned. **Oh yes, but that's a story that will have to wait. We have news to share, remember?**

Danger glanced at Aletha, and offered her suggestion. "How about Cassandra?" No objections met her proposal, but approval wasn't enthusastic. "Okay. It doesn't have to be decided now. And Remus and I called you here for a reason. Last night I had another dream-prophecy. And if Remus and interpreted it rightly, then we're going to lose the Cubs- all five."

Aletha and Sirius appeared shell-shocked, and very quickly Letha dissolved into tears. "Meghan too?" she begged Danger with her eyes to answer in the negative, and Danger looked away, unable to ease her friend's suffering. Remus answered for his wife. "All five Letha. But if we're right… it won't be forever. And it won't happen right away. We have some time before they have to leave."

"How long?" Sirius spoke for the first time since they dropped the bombshell. He held his wife close to him, and his face was pale. His eyes held no sparkle, and for the first time, he looked broken.

Remus took all this in, and phrased his answer based upon his observations. "I'm not exactly sure. The voice said _Three times shall ring the fount of light_. I think it means three years, but I could be wrong."

Danger started crying as well, and leaned into Remus. **Three years, my love. We have three years with our Cubs.**

Remus lifted her onto his lap, and held her as tears started to flow down his own cheeks. **If all we have with them is three years, then let's make the most of it. If all we have is three years, let's not waste them.**

**End Chapter**

Am I evil, or not?

And I did add a tidbit in this chapter that wasn't in the last one, so if it doesn't flow well, then please let me know.

If _Nanashi Kage Enjeru_ doesn't respond to my post about the Beta Position, then _whydoyouneedtoknow_- who has graciously volunteered to be my beta- will be given the Post.

We finally discover the girl's name: Cassandra Dove. Let me know if you like it or not. I'm still not quite sure if I want to call her Cass or not… God Bless

RiverSong DreamShadow


	5. Get to Know Dove

Thank you Anne (you know who you are) for inspiring me to write these chapters and get them out quickly. It's thanks to her that everyone can read these chapters so quickly. And No, I'm not getting into trouble for writing so much- my school is on Fall Break and I'm getting a much-needed rest.

_Last Time:_

_Danger started crying as well, and leaned into Remus. **Three years, my love. We have three years with our Cubs.**_

_Remus lifted her onto his lap, and held her as tears started to flow down his own cheeks. **If all we have with them is three years, then let's make the most of it. If all we have is three years, let's not waste them.**_

Chapter Five 

The rest of the day was spent with the Cubs playing together in their rooms and the adults downstairs or out of the house, coping- each in their own way. Danger was cleaning, baking, washing, and generally doing stuff that needed to be done but no one truly wanted to do.

A small voice interrupted her work, and she turned to face the young girl- Dove. "Yes Dove? Can I help you?" The child looked down, as if expecting to be beaten for speaking.

"I'm sorry Lady! But you're working, and that's my job. And please call me Girl, Lady. It's what I've always been called."

Danger frowned slightly, and answered. "Dove, Girl is no name for a child. And while you will be expected to help with chores, it's not 'your job'. I like to cook and clean, and it's what I'm good at. Would you have me do things I didn't like, and be sad?"

Dove looked horrified at the thought. "Oh no, Lady! Never! You're too nice for me to ever want you to be sad!"

Danger grinned, but her face fell when she saw that Dove hadn't taken the slight joke well. "Dove, child, I wasn't serious. I know that you'd never want me to be sad." She made a quick decision. "Come on. You can help me if you want, and I can get to know you while we work. And please, don't call me Lady. My name is Danger."

She stood and helped Dove to her feet, and turned to do more dishes. "I'll wash if you'll dry…" She offered, and gave Dove a towel as the small girl acquiesced.

They worked in silence for awhile- a stark contrast to when Harry or Neenie helped with dishes. While they chattered and could hardly stand still, Dove did her share of the work silently. Danger finally broke the almost uncomfortable silence.

"So Dove," She began, her voice soft and gentle, "how old are you? Do you know?"

Dove looked down, as if ashamed to answer. "I'm not certain, Lady, but I know I'm older than Master Draco, and I was born later in the autumn then he was."

"How do you know this? How do you know when you were born?" Danger dreaded the answer, already guessing. Her suspicions were confirmed when Dove answered.

"Master Lucius would come every year, and the only time he would ever let his skin touch me was when he would…" she faltered, but continued when she saw the 'Lady' waiting for her to continue. "…When he would beat me. Every year he would come after the leaves fell from the trees, and… and he would beat me." She shivered, caught in the memories. "He would come other times too, but he always carried a cane then- with a silver knob on the end. It was pretty, and I always wondered how something so pretty could cause so much hurt…"

Dove trailed off as she remembered that the 'Lady' was still standing next to her. She looked down, mortified that she had let so much slip. She was such a bad Girl, they would never want to take her into their service now…

She was startled and let out a small cry when Danger dropped to her knees and caught her up in a warm embrace. She stiffened, but as Danger held her, she slowly relaxed. After all, it didn't hurt… it even felt… nice. And warm. Dove searched for a word to describe what she felt as Danger held her close. Safe, she supposed, but there was a better word. It came to her, suddenly.

As she laid her head on Danger's shoulder, for the first time in her short life, she felt loved.

**End Chapter**

So, a little insight into Dove… I'm not sure how I did expressing her- and I want to know… Does anyone read these things? If you do, can you leave a little note in your review? I'm looking for suggestions for Dove's first name. Dove will be her middle name… and I want to know, who thinks Remus and Danger should legally adopt her? God Bless

RiverSong DreamShadow


	6. Telling the Cubs

A reviewer pointed out… Werewolves can't legally adopt in the magical world. All I have to say: They can't legally get married either, I think. And besides, Remus is still sort of on the run, but John White is perfectly normal, and is allowed to adopt a homeless little girl. Enjoy the Chapter!

_Last Time:_

_She was startled and let out a small cry when Danger dropped to her knees and caught her up in a warm embrace. She stiffened, but as Danger held her, she slowly relaxed. After all, it didn't hurt… it even felt… nice. And warm. Dove searched for a word to describe what she felt as Danger held her close. Safe, she supposed, but there was a better word. It came to her, suddenly._

_As she laid her head on Danger's shoulder, for the first time in her short life, she felt loved._

**Chapter Six**

That night, the Pack gathered together at Dinner to eat, and the Packparents had earlier unanimously decided that it would be wrong to leave the Cubs out of the loop. **Now, love?** Danger sent to her husband once the Cubs had finished eating.

**Now.** A quiet affirmative answered her. She stood, drawing the Cubs' attention. Letha lifted Meghan out of her high chair; and- with Sirius- took her upstairs to put her to bed. "Alright Cubs… what I'm about to tell you is a Den-secret. I want your Pack-honor that you'll never tell anyone what I'm about to say."

The Cubs promised their Alpha female, after a brief explanation to Dove and Draco what that truly meant. Harry did the honors…

"A Den-secret means that we can't ever talk about it outside the Den, or when someone not-Pack is in the Den. Pack-honor means that you promise…" Hermione jumped in with "Bigger than a pinky promise!" "…And that you get in BIG trouble if you break Pack-honor."

Draco and Dove nodded, and gave their Pack-honor a quick echo behind Harry and Neenie.

Danger looked at Remus, signaling for him to take over. "All right Cubs. You know the stories about Danger's Prophecy-dreams." He waited for Harry's and Hermione's nods, and continued. "After we got home with Dove and Draco a couple nights ago, Danger had another. And it said that in a couple years the Pack will have to split up." Draco and Dove looked a little confused, but that was understandable. He made a mental note to take them aside later and let them ask any questions they had.

Harry interrupted. "But Moony! What if we don't wanna go'way?" Moony looked at the child he considered his son, and answered sadly. "Cub, if you don't go, then bad things will happen to me, Danger, Letha, and Padfoot. We're going to train you, and make sure you have a chance, so whenever we tell you something, you need to learn to do it right away, okay Cub? And that goes for all you cubs." Remus had only a moment to react as a brunette blur attached herself to him, shortly followed by Harry.

He scooped them both up into a big hug, and looked at Draco and Dove. "I am very sorry, you two. I know that it seems that we just got you, and are trying to get rid of you, but that will never happen! Never!" He set down Harry and Neenie. "You- all of you- are our cubs. We may not have known you very long, but we love all of you."

He sensed Sirius come to his side. Draco edged toward Sirius, just as Dove slowly gravitated toward Danger. Sirius laid a hand on Draco's shoulder, which seemed to be the signal for Draco to start crying and to grab onto Sirius' legs. Dove, too, had tears dripping down her cheeks as Danger kneeled to pick her up and hold her.

Remus spoke again, regaining the Cubs' attention. "We have three years together. A lot can happen in a year, let alone three. Don't worry about the future for now. We will do everything in our power to make you as safe as possible. Go to bed now. We'll see you in the morning. Remember, we love you." Sirius left 'to see to Meghan', but Danger heard Aletha's quiet sobs coming from the music room.

As they escorted the Cubs upstairs, Danger felt Remus' touch in her mind. **Do you think we did the right thing?** She could feel his uncertainty and anger.

**Did we have any other choice?** She answered. **Whether they know about it or not, the future will still come, and telling them will only help us prepare them.**

**You're right. I just…** He looked at the nearly asleep Draco in his arms, and the yawning Harry trudging next to him. **I just don't want to see them lose their innocence. They're so young!**

**I know, love. But remember… They'll have each other, and if we can train them from a very young age to protect each other, and to remember… We'll have done our part.** Danger felt a drip on the arm carrying Dove. _I'm crying…_ She and Remus took the cubs into the respective dormitories, but still kept in mental contact.

**Oh, Remus… I don't want to have to do this. Damn it! I don't want to lose the Cubs. They're everything…**

She set Dove on the bed, and tucked Hermione in next to her. They had yet to transfigure an extra bed, but both girls seemed to enjoy the other's presence. When she had woken them up this morning, they were leaning into each other like close sisters.

She walked back into the hall and fell into her husband's warm embrace. **Hold me Remus… I need to be held.** Remus carried her into their room, and she allowed him to tuck her in. He climbed in next to her, and held her. They fell asleep cuddling, each thinking about the future, and what it would hold.

**End Chapter**

See… no nasty cliffhanger! And we get some Remus and Danger fluff! So far, everyone seems to be in agreement about Dove's name… but should she be Cassandra Dove Lupin, or not? And I need answers to the following questions.

Should the Cubs be sent to Aunt Amy in three years time?

Should I have the Marauders teach the Pack the animagus transformation early? What about the knife fighting and hand-to-hand combat?

The Next few chapters should cover the next three years pretty quick. This is the part that I really have planned out, after that… I'm open to suggestions. God Bless

RiverSong DreamShadow


	7. The Next Week

_Last Time:_

_She walked back into the hall and fell into her husband's warm embrace. **Hold me Remus… I need to be held.** Remus carried her into their room, and she allowed him to tuck her in. He climbed in next to her, and held her. They fell asleep cuddling, each thinking about the future, and what it would hold._

**Chapter Seven**

Throughout the next week, the Cubs' behavior made it obvious that they hadn't understood what they had been told but sensed the tension among their caretakers. Dove was the only one who acted any different, and became slightly clingy. Occasionally she would hold onto one of the Pack-parents- usually Danger- and refuse to let go until- after many assurances of their love- she would calm herself and flee their presence, ashamed and embarrassed. She couldn't understand that the Packparents found her actions endearing.

After those first two nights alone, the Pack had introduced the concept of Denning to its two new Cubs. They had been understandably nervous the first night, with everyone crowding together; both had slept on the outside of the circle of mattresses and blankets. What had been an unexpected surprise was that, although still wary and nervous when any of the Packparents moved to touch them when they were awake - or even raised a hand above shoulder level- the two cubs had each reached a hand out to touch the nearest person. In Draco's case- Aletha's ankle, and in Dove's case Danger's wrist.

Both Draco and Dove found the evenings spent in the Music Room with the rest of the Pack fascinating. Throughout the week, Draco was often found alone in the room fingering the carved ivory keys of the piano. Dove often worked in the kitchen with Danger, and quietly hummed descant to Danger's melody once she learned that she would not be punished for her joy in music.

Aletha was internally debating whether or not to begin giving Dove and Draco music lessons. She knew that Draco was close to Harry and Hermione, and what he did, they would also want. But Harry and Neenie simply weren't ready for lessons yet… they had great difficulty sitting still and paying attention for any length of time. Draco and Dove didn't have this problem, a result of the years spent with their father.

_Just Dove, then…_ With this matter settled, Aletha's mind turned towards other things, with a final thought of _I wonder what instrument I'll start her on…_

Danger was currently teaching her charge- her Dove- to make hot chocolate. Ever since Danger had brought out a tray of mugs for the Pack the first night they had Denned, Dove had been quietly asking for Danger to teach her to make the delicious beverage.

Danger was ecstatic with her good fortune… She hadn't realized until Dove and Draco had come that each of the other Packparents had their own particular favorites among the Cubs. None of them ever meant to 'play favorites' so to speak, but it couldn't be helped… Hermione was Remus' kitten, and Harry was Sirius' cub. Meghan was Letha's Pearl, and all of those were totally understandable, completely reasonable… But Danger hadn't realized how much she wanted a cub of her own… And now she had her Dove.

Danger was worried that Draco may feel out of place… forgotten… especially since his half-sister was receiving some much-needed attention and Draco was the type of boy to hold everything in until he burst. But Draco seemed to attach himself to Sirius and Letha. Sirius could understand the way Draco had been brought up, and was well equipped to deal with Draco's questions and the fits of 'pureblood arrogance' (as Remus called them).

Sirius had needed to take Draco aside after he had found Draco bossing Dove to make his bed for him and start his bath. He had quietly explained that Dove was not a servant, and was his half-sister. He told Draco that what he did was very wrong, and that he would help Danger in the kitchen the next day as a punishment.

Danger, meanwhile, had taken Dove aside to comfort her, and try to give her a confidence boost. It had worked… to an extent. Dove had been very quiet and withdrawn for the rest of the afternoon, but had eventually perked up when she came to help Danger with dinner.

Whenever any of the Cubs helped cook, Danger pulled out a chair for them to stand on, and let them scoop up the dry ingredients and dump them into the batter. Only Dove was allowed to use the liquids, and she could only do so when Danger supervised. Apparently, being five had a lot of perks…

The Saturday after the kidnapping and escape- July 28th- the Pack had forged a Birth Certificate… for Cassandra Dove Lupin, born October 27, 1978. The pack had finally agreed with Danger on little Dove's name, and Cassandra- though everyone continued to call her Dove- had chosen the 27th for her birthday. That had guessed at how old she really was- she was small enough to pass for a four-year old like Draco, but she acted more mature, and insisted that she was older, and so was dubbed five-almost-six-years-old.

The Pack would continue to Den at night, if only to calm the nightmares of its two newest members. They still came several times a night, and Dove's remained quite violent. It took Danger's dream-hopping ability to shake Dove out of most of hers, although Draco's were calming down.

The Pack continued to watch the Papers every morning, but no news of Lucius Malfoy appeared, much to their discomfort and concern. A small obituary for Narcissa had appeared the day after they returned, and later the same day Andromeda Tonks sent Aletha a letter, along with Narcissa's ring for Draco.

Over the period of a week, the new cubs had begun to get used to the Pack, and the Pack to them. It was now time for the training to begin.

**End Chapter**

Okay… After this point, I don't really have much of an idea how to proceed. I have some places for the cubs to go, and I need my faithful reviewers to tell me what they think… This is also where I need a Beta most of all… If, by the end of this week, Nanashi Kage Enjeru has not responded to my previous posts, then whydoyouneedtoknow has the job! So… my ideas:

Have the cubs sent to Aunt Amy's in America, but have them be stubborn and try to remain as a pack and let "bad things" happen… (I don't much like this one…)

Have the Cubs sent to Grimmauld Place in London- under Fidelius- and are discovered, somehow… (I could see this one happening…)

Have the Cubs run, becaught, separated, and eventuallyreunited to form the Pride… but alone from the Pack… (I'm leaning toward this one, with a few modifications…)

Any way you vote, I have some truly evil plans for the Packparents, but I can't give away all my secrets, can I? And take into account, I may or may not go with the majority of the votes, and these are only some of my ideas… Although any other ideas are certainly welcome!

On a final note… I didn't really like this chapter. That's why I didn't post it right away… I still am not sure. I didn't fit in a lot of dialogue…which is unusual for me, normally I have too much dialogue and not enough descriptions. Oh well… God Bless, everyone

RiverSong DreamShadow


	8. A Peek Into The Pack

_Last Time:_

_The Pack continued to watch the Papers every morning, but no news of Lucius Malfoy appeared, much to their discomfort and concern. A small obituary for Narcissa had appeared the day after they returned, and later the same day Andromeda Tonks sent Aletha a letter, along with Narcissa's ring for Draco. _

_Over the period of a week, the new cubs had begun to get used to the Pack, and the Pack to them. It was now time for the training to begin._

**Chapter Eight**

Remus and Sirius herded the cubs into the backyard, and split them into two groups. The two had previously decided that having a friend coach them would help the two newest cubs learn the basics of self-defence.

Remus called Neenie and Dove to work with him, and Sirius led Draco and Harry to the opposite side of the yard. Remus led the girls in a slow warm-up, stretching all their major muscle groups. Hermione was used to this, and managed to help Dove stretch a little. Poor Dove, though… she wasn't used to this, so she was likely to be a little sore the next day!

Finally, their muscles were warmed up, and Remus had them run a lap around the backyard, to get their heart rate up. When they got back – Hermione had slowed her pace to keep Dove company – Remus began to show Dove simple punches and blocks. She picked them up very quickly, probably because Neenie was at her side every moment, encouraging her and demonstrating proper technique.

"No! You don't bend your wrist, you keep it straight, and remember to twist it all the way as you punch!" Neenie demonstrated again, and continued to correct her Pack-sister.

"You've almost got it! Just remember to keep your feet a little further apart. It's for good balance!"

**(Scene Break)**

Later that same day, Danger sat in the bathroom she and her mate shared. She unbraided her hair and started to brush it out. She heard a quiet intake of breath, and saw a tiny shape creep into the small room out of the corner of her eye. She patted the rim of the bathtub next to her in a gesture of welcome, and slowly Dove moved to sit down.

Danger waited in silence. She was able to finish brushing her long brunette 'mop' and begin braiding it again before Dove quietly asked, "Will you do that to my hair?"

As Danger continued to braid her hair, she scrutinized the child, and mentally berated herself for not noticing earlier. Dove's pale blonde hair was long, hanging almost all the way down her back when loose, but it was bound up clumsily in a ponytail/braid combination that looked as if the girl had done it herself.

_Well, of course she did. Who would have helped her, before us? _

As dark blue eyes glanced into hers before returning their focus to the floor, Danger realized the child was waiting for an answer, and was terrified it would come in a violent form. "Of course, little Dove. Kneel on the floor in front of me, facing the mirror."

As Dove complied, Danger asked her, "Do you want one long braid down your back, or two pigtails?" Seeing the girl's confusion, she explained. "Pigtails are two braids, starting up here," she touched the top of the girl's head, "and taking in all the hair on the side of your head." She ran her hands down to the girl's neck, to her hairline, and then to her sides as she began to tickle Dove. "Even all the way down here!"

She smiled as Dove's beautiful, musical laughter rang out. They hadn't managed to break all the bad habits that Lucius had instilled in his children, but at least they were mostly used to affectionate touch now. They even seemed to crave it, after being so deprived for most of their lives.

Once they both calmed, Danger continued. "It's a style called French braiding. Do you want me to try that with your hair? If you don't like it, we can always undo it and try something simpler."

Dove nodded shyly. "I'd like that, Miss Danger. Those ponytails sound nice…" She trailed off, looking down at the floor, not sure what else to say.

Danger understood. "That's what we'll do then. But I need you to tilt your head back a little, so I can reach the top. It may pull a little, especially if you have a tender head."

Dove nodded, smiling, and turned away as Danger began to braid.

**(Scene Break)**

Letha led Dove into the music room and sat her down on the piano bench. "Close your eyes, little Dove. I have a gift for you." Dove obeyed eagerly. Aletha reached under a beanbag on the floor, kept there for the Pack's comfort on music nights, and pulled out a small black case. She walked over to the child and placed it in her small lap.

Dove opened her eyes and looked to 'Mama Letha' for permission. "Open it!" the woman encouraged, and Dove quickly unsnapped the lid and gasped. Nestled on navy blue fabric was a flute!

Dove looked at Letha for an explanation. "You're ready for lessons, cub. Remus and I will continue giving you voice lessons with the rest of your packmates, but you learn quickly… and we wouldn't want you getting bored, now, would we?" She spoke with a light mischievous grin on her face, telling the cub that she had noticed the girl looking ahead in the music books the five cubs had been given.

Tentative, sweet notes came drifting out of the music room into the kitchen, where Remus and Danger smiled at each other before returning to _their_ lesson…

**(Scene Break)**

Every morning, Remus and Sirius continued to give the cubs self-defense lessons. They tried to switch students occasionally, just so the cubs didn't become too used to a single style. Still, Sirius was usually paired with Harry and Draco, while Remus claimed the girls. Sirius was relieved. He didn't know how to relate to girls of any age (he jokingly referred to Meghan as his 'learner') and did much better teaching the boys.

Sirius grinned as Harry and Draco came out to meet him on 'their side' of the yard. "Today we're going to try something a little different, you two. You're both advanced enough to try a short choreographed spar. I'll assign one of you offensive moves, and I'll give the other the proper defensive moves. Then we'll switch off, and use different moves."

Both boys were willing, but each showed it in a different way. Harry was excited, nearly jumping, while Draco was calmer, almost nervous. Sirius knew that this was something Draco needed – he knew in his head that nobody in the Pack would purposely hurt him, but his heart was behind on the news, and at his young age, his heart controlled his body.

He gave the boys their moves, and told them to take their starting positions. "Ready?"

They nodded.

"3… 2… 1… Fight!"

**(Scene Break)**

Remus looked down at the child nestled into his side. Although all the cubs- besides Meghan, of course-were far past the age of depending on the Pack-parents for stories, Harry and Neenie especially enjoyed being read to. Remus had spent some much needed time with his Kitten tonight, and both of them had enjoyed it. Hermione had enjoyed it so much that she had actually fallen asleep somewhere near the midpoint of the story.

It was one of her favorites – a tale of heroes and princesses, of dragons and damsels in distress. Sirius had outlined it, hoping to one day flesh it out and perhaps get it published, under a pseudonym, of course.

Remus sighed. He wished that they didn't have to hide, and teach the cubs to hide, too. He wished that a day would come when they would be able to face the world with pride, and say "This is who we are!" without fear. But they wouldn't be able to do that without Sirius' freedom, and for that they were short one traitor…

Remus swiftly pulled his thoughts away from that topic, before Hermione felt him tense and woke up. He carefully extracted himself from his Kitten's grip, and gently picked her up to carry her to bed. The whole Pack was no longer denning every night, but the cubs continued to share a room. Dove and Draco now slept with the other cubs easily, with no fear. They all huddled together, heads on stomachs, arms draped across torsos, no distinction made between male and female.

_We'll have to fix that someday,_ Remus mused. _But not now. In the future, yes… but right now, this is what they need._

**End Chapter**

To Everyone Out There:

This is the first Beta'd chapter, so if you would please give a round of applause to _whydoyouneedtoknow_ for her excellent work!

I've got an idea of how I'm actually going to work this story out… the plot, I mean… Thank you for the ideas/opinions you submitted… and if you think these chapters are mostly fluff… well, there's a reason for that. (Insert Evil Laugh) There won't be a whole lot of happiness in store for the Pack- or the Pride- for quite a while… Once I reach the turning point, that is… And it probably won't be for another few chapters… Lucky you! God Bless

RiverSong DreamShadow


	9. FastForward

_Last Time:_

_The whole Pack was no longer denning every night, but the cubs continued to share a room. Dove and Draco now slept with the other cubs easily, with no fear. They all huddled together, heads on stomachs, arms draped across torsos, no distinction made between male and female._

We'll have to fix that someday_, Remus thought. _But not now. In the future, yes… but right now, this is what they need.

**Chapter Nine**

Danger and Dove brought out hot chocolate from the kitchen into the den room. Remus, already in wolf form, thumped his tail against the mattresses pushed together for den-night. Dove handed one of the two mugs she carried to Neenie, and settled herself next to Letha. After handing out the last of the hot chocolate, Danger sat next to Remus and nodded to Sirius, who spoke the ritual words.

"Be welcome, all, to this den-night. We are Pack now. Pack together."

"Pack forever," the rest of the Pack answered in sync. Dove and Draco had swiftly picked up on Pack tradition during that very first week denning.

It grew quiet for a moment, as they blew on their chocolate to cool it to a comfortable drinking temperature. Danger was next to break the silence. "Who will tell a story? Who will remind us of what it means to be Pack?" Story-telling was the ritual that shaped den-nights, and the greatest teaching tool the Pack-parents had discovered.

Dove spoke up tentatively. "I have a question…" She paused, uncertain still. "Why are we a Pack? How are we different from any other…" She trailed off, searching for the right word. "…any other family, I guess."

The Pack-parents looked at each other, surprised. Had they truly forgotten to teach the newer cubs such an important part of their past?

Danger glanced at Remus. **Who should answer this one, love? We all had a part to play…**

**But you and I were there at the beginning, and it was your dreams that made it possible. Go ahead and tell it, and Sirius and Letha can interject when needed.**

**And ditto for you, too?** Danger grinned and started rubbing her mate's ears.

**But of course… and would you mind scratching my shoulders too? Oh, right… no, a little lower… right there. Ah…** Remus whined as she stopped scratching to signal to the others.

Danger rolled her eyes. **Oh, you big baby.** She turned to the cubs – her conversation with Remus had taken only a moment. "It's a long story, cubs. Do you want to hear all of it tonight?" Their enthusiastic answer nearly burst her eardrums. She laughed. "Of course you do. Now, it started a long time ago with a very evil man. Do either of you remember his name?"

Harry and Neenie both nodded, and Neenie answered. "He was Bolde… Boldenort!" She stumbled a little over the long word.

The Pack-parents exploded in laughter, and Harry corrected Neenie. "No he wa'n't! He was Coldevort!"

Again the Pack-parents' laughter rang out. Harry and Neenie continued to argue about the real name, before Draco put an end to the entire matter with his small voice. "He was Voldemort."

Laughter ceased immediately.

"That's right, little Fox," Danger answered, using Draco's nickname. "His name was Voldemort. I'm assuming Lucius told you about him?" In the time Draco had spent with the Pack, he had grown closer to them, so that questions about his past no longer bothered him as much.

"Yes. He said that he was training me to be a faithful servant to _our Lord._" Draco spoke the last words sarcastically, falling back to his old ways in his insecurity. Aletha stroked his hair comfortingly.

Danger nodded before continuing the story. "Anyway, Voldemort was very evil, and hurt many people, including Harry's parents. Harry was sent to his Aunt and Uncle, but they weren't nice people. They treated Harry very badly, and sometimes locked him up when they didn't want to see him. Neenie and I were living close to him, then, and I watched him during the day, so his Aunt and Uncle couldn't be mean to him." Danger made sure to speak in simple terms so the cubs could understand.

"Well, his Aunt and Uncle got really mean with Harry, so after I met Moony, we rescued him! And then we rescued Padfoot, who had been put in jail because everyone thought he did something he didn't. Then all of us came here to live with Letha, and then Meghan came along, and then we rescued you two," she looked at Dove and Draco, "and here we are! There's a lot more story behind it, but it's starting to get late, and certain cubs need their rest…"

Meghan was already asleep, curled up next to dog-Sirius, and Harry's eyelids were starting to droop. "Tell more another time?" asked Dove sleepily as Draco and Neenie yawned in unison.

"Yes, of course, my love. More another time," Danger promised.

Aletha stood up, went to the music room, and played a soft, sweet series of two notes, high on the piano, adding a quiet chord under them with her left hand. Recognizing the piece, Danger began to sing.

_Lay down your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling, We have come to journey's end_

_Sleep now, And dream of the ones who came before_

_They are calling from across a distant shore_

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see…_

_All of your fears will pass away_

_Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping…_

As Danger sang, the cubs cuddled up to each other and slowly drifted off into dreamland. Even Sirius wasn't proof against the soothing power of the music – by the time the song was over, he had curled himself protectively around Meghan, and was now snoring gently, his tail twitching as he dreamed.

Danger carefully extracted herself from the mass of arms and legs that was the Pack, stroking Remus' neck once more as she did, and smiling a little at the apparent insanity of leaving her cubs alone with a transformed werewolf.

Remus picked up on her thought. **You make it possible, love,** he reminded her, his mental touch a caress. **Never forget that. **

Danger joined her friend in the music room as Aletha closed the lid over the keys of her piano.

"Tomorrow is Dove's birthday." Danger spoke quietly, so as not to wake anyone. "I think she's forgotten. I want to give her a nice birthday, but not too big. Any suggestions?"

Aletha looked at Danger in surprise. "Time's really flown, hasn't it? I'd forgotten myself. And you're right about keeping it small. Have you gone gift-shopping?"

"Yes, of course. After work yesterday, I picked up a few short novels I thought she would enjoy. How she learned to read, I'm not sure, but she's already devoured almost all of Neenie's. Care to inform the men tomorrow? I know you _love _surprising that husband of yours…"

Aletha grinned predatorily. "Of course. I'll help decorate too… and I'll _persuade_ the men to take the cubs to the park. Go on to bed now, Danger. You look exhausted."

"I guess you're right." She sighed. "Good night, Aletha."

"Good night, Danger."

**(Scene Break)**

After that first time, Dove's birthday was in no more danger of being forgotten than that of any of the other cubs. The "Whites" explained the two new children in their home as cousins, "Kelly's" niece and nephew, who had been orphaned by a car accident.

"Nice of the Dursleys to think that up for us," Danger hadsaid.

"Reggie and Cassie Gray" were the objects of neighborhood talk for a while, but only as any new thing is, and it passed away quickly, until it seemed, to the neighbors and to the Pack, that the house at number 73 had always held four children instead of two. Five instead of three, if one was to be perfectly accurate, since Meghan was in and out of both halves of the house quite as if she lived in them both.

Which, of course, she did.

Den-night followed den-night, birthday succeeded birthday. The Pack celebrated each one with joy, but every successive celebration held a larger hint of sorrow about it, for every one brought them closer to the day when they would be separated.

The adults had secretly hoped that the cubs would forget what they had been told about the Pack's impending separation, but one thing not even Danger had anticipated was that Neenie turned out to have a perfect memory. She never forgot anything, and could remember most things on demand.

This facet of Hermione emerged one day when Harry and Draco were bragging about what they would do at Hogwarts, and how proud the Pack-parents would be to see them there. "No, they won't," said Neenie unexpectedly.

Both boys pounced on her verbally. What did she _mean_, they wouldn't? They wouldn't be proud? They wouldn't go to Hogwarts?

"They won't be there to see us," said Neenie. "They have to go away before then."

She proceeded to recite what Moony had told them about the Pack having to split up, complete with the time differential he had named. "But that was back when we were four, and Dove was, um, six." she said. "And we're five now, and she's almost eight. So it's gonna be two years, not three."

"That's not fair," said Harry. "Why should the Pack have to split up?"

"Lots of things isn't fair," Dove entered the conversation with conviction. "But we can fight against it. Maybe not when the Pack-parents go away from us, but we can fight to stay together. And we can learn all the Pack-stuff so good that no one can make us forget it."

Draco nodded. "Then we'll be Pack forever and ever," he said. "And anywhere we are can be our Den, as long as we're there."

"Pack together," said Harry, holding out his hand.

"Pack forever," chorused the other cubs, piling theirs on top of his.

From that day on, the cubs began to develop their own strategies and plans for the day of separation. Most of these were similar to, and worked alongside, their Pack-parents' plans, like teaching them the basic skills of self-defense, to keep them from being bullied, and housework, so that they wouldn't be a burden to a foster family.

To this, the cubs added lessons in how to act quiet and submissive – Dove was their tutor in this – and how to ask very politely for things. They practiced on the Pack-parents, who couldn't understand where the sudden spate of manners was coming from until Sirius overheard a cubs' den-meeting one evening and figured out what they were up to.

"Good for them," said Remus when Sirius told what he'd heard. "They're starting to think on their own, develop their own ideas. That's wonderful."

"I just wish it wasn't for this reason," said Aletha, staring out the kitchen window. "One more year. That's all we have. I feel like there's a time-bomb sitting under the house, and there's nothing I can do about it except wait for it to go off."

"I heard them saying one other thing that might make you feel a little better," said Sirius, wrapping an arm around Aletha's waist.

"What?"

"They're making it their first order of business to try to stay together. All of them. With special emphasis on Meghan. They know she's the most likely to be taken away from them, because she's younger, and because of precisely who she is…"

"Your daughter, you mean," said Danger.

"Yes. Some busybody might feel it's 'in her best interests' to take her away from absolutely everything she knew here. The cubs are going to try to make that impossible."

"Cold comfort, isn't it," said Remus with a small smile. "But I have an idea."

"What?" the other three Pack-adults said simultaneously.

"If this is going to be our last year with these five troublemakers, why don't we try to make it the best year any of us have ever had?"

Danger grinned. "I _like_ your ideas," she said, sitting down on his lap.

"Of course you do. One of my ideas was marrying you."

"Best year ever," said Sirius contemplatively. "I can think of a few things we could do."

"Nothing illegal, please," said Aletha.

"Rats."

**End Chapter**

So, here it is! Many many many many many many thanks to Anne for all her help with this chapter. The last part was mostly hers', I just added in a little here and there… Oh! And that song that Danger sang is off of the Return of the King soundtrack.

I was hoping to get this uploaded yesterday in honor of Dove's birthday (the 26th), but I didn't finish it until yesterday evening, so… Here it is now! God Bless ya'll!

RiverSong DreamShadow


	10. The Trials Begin

_Last Time:_

"_If this is going to be our last year with these five troublemakers, why don't we try to make it the best year any of us have ever had?"_

_Danger grinned. "I like your ideas," she said, sitting down on his lap. _

"_Of course you do. One of my ideas was marrying you."_

"_Best year ever," said Sirius contemplatively. "I can think of a few things we could do."_

"_Nothing illegal, please," said Aletha. _

"_Rats." _

**Chapter Ten**

"Now, the number one rule of pranking and mischief-making is…"

"Don't get caught!" chorused the cubs.

"Excellent!"

Sirius was in the middle of what he called cub-corruption. Once or twice a week he would take all the cubs outside, Meghan included, and teach them the 'noble and prestigious art of causing chaos.'

Remus leaned against the back door, chuckling at Sirius' predicament. One of the cubs had filched Sirius' wand and turned Sirius' hair green and silver, and Sirius hadn't noticed yet. He swiftly passed the image on to Danger, who paused in her cooking to laugh for a moment.

**Our little Fox certainly lives up to his name, doesn't he?** She laughed mentally before suddenly becoming grim. Although the cubs were unaware of it, Sirius was doing his best to teach the five of them subtlety – to move quietly through the shadows. It broke her heart that her cubs might one day have to depend on that cunning mentality to save their lives.

**Less than a year, love…** Strong arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned her head back against her mate's shoulder, and sighed.

**They'll be ready. And we're doing our best to make sure they have a chance of staying safe from…** She broke off, and her mindvoice suddenly changed.

**_The coming of the Raven will herald the divorce of the Pack. Your choice must truly be made; now is the last chance. Forces beyond your control will bind you to this path. The Pack must be split – two of two, four and one, or all will fail._**

Danger collapsed into Remus' arms. He hurriedly caught her, and dropped to the floor, holding her in his lap.

Her eyes rolled back into her head, before returning to stare at him. Her breathing became erratic, speeding up immensely, as if she had just sprinted a race.

**Danger! Danger, listen to me! Answer me! Danger! **Remus called her with his mind, but their connection was thinning, becoming smaller and smaller – a thick rope, then a vine, then a thread, before…

**Guide me back, love…** Her voice was barely audible. **Call me home, when it's time…** Her breathing slowed, and her body suddenly relaxed. 

**NO!** Remus let out a howl of anguished despair, mental and vocal alike. Sirius and the cubs came running from the backyard, only to find their alpha holding his mate in his arms, cradling her limp body, calling her name. All was useless… she would not wake.

"Remus? Was that you?" Aletha was coming from the music room, where she had been playing the piano. "I heard you shout…" She stopped mid-word as she looked upon her best friend cradled in her love's arms, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh God – Danger!" She rushed forward, old Healer training taking over. She quickly checked her friend's vitals. "She's still alive, Remus. She's still breathing!" Joy clouded her voice for a moment – she had been genuinely afraid.

"Let's get her upstairs and into bed. Remus, if you would…" She motioned for him to follow her upstairs. He stood silently, Danger still in his arms, and carried her upstairs and into their bedroom, laying her on the bed, then lying down beside her, all without saying a word.

He was dazed, Aletha could easily tell. It was a common thing, for someone to go into shock when a loved one was hurt. But Remus' case was…unusual. It was as if he was a puppet; he could follow instructions, but not think on his own.

But something else was bothering her about him. Something was off. She traced the difference to his face… then to… _his eyes!_

They were all blue, as they had been when she'd known him at Hogwarts. No brown was present in them, and this simple fact worried Aletha. She could not remember a time in their marriage when her friends' eyes had been solely one color. Ever since they'd met, the blue and brown had blended together in both sets of eyes, a physical symbol of the bond they shared.

But now… this could only mean one thing… and she did _not_ like it.

Still, a broken bond would explain Remus' trance-like behavior. He could very well have retreated within his mind, searching for his mate's presence.

_But if that's what he's done… how do we get him out? _

She broke out of her thoughts long enough to wonder where the cubs were. One glance at the door answered her question. Sirius and all five cubs crowded the doorway. She walked out the door, gently shooing them out of her way, and closed it behind her.

As soon as the door shut, she was peppered with questions from all six of her Pack.

"Enough!" she said finally, raising her hands in surrender. "For now, Danger is stabilized, and Remus is with her. She may wake up tonight, or she may not, I don't know. And that's all I know!" She was frustrated with herself… perhaps if she had continued her training, she would be able to deal with this better…

"Letha…"

She looked into her love's face, and nearly broke down into tears. He nodded, then looked at the cubs. "Go start lunch," he told them. "We'll be right down."

They reluctantly obeyed, and Sirius led his wife into the room they shared. The moment he closed the door, she broke down in his arms. He simply held her and let her cry.

After the first bout, she was able to regain her usual control, and looked her husband over. "You'll need to change shirts… I soaked this one thoroughly, didn't I?"

Sirius' mouth quirked, betraying half a grin. "You know me, I'm just the friendly household towel…" He chuckled, and she too grinned.

"It's during times like these I remember why I truly love you." Aletha gently kissed him. "Thank you. Now we'd best go down and make sure the cubs don't catch anything on fire… I trust Dove in the kitchen, but Harry and Meghan together in the same room without one of the adults is… well, slightly scary."

"Just wait a second longer, they'll be calling you to fix up one of their…"

"Mama Letha!"

"…mistakes," she finished for him.

"Well, life here is never dull…"

"Amen to that." Aletha cast one glance at the closed door of Remus and Danger's bedroom. "But there are times I wish it was."

**End Chapter**

A/N: So, what do ya'll think! And Kudos to whoever guesses what happened to Danger... And if anyone noticed an evil little twist I've put in, I'll be happy. I do apologise for making you wait so long... God Bless

RiverSong DreamShadow

PS- A thanks to _whydoyouneedtoknow_ for pointing out a formatting error! I hope it's fixed now...


	11. Where's Danger?

_Last Time:_

"_Well, life here is never dull…"_

"_Amen to that." Aletha cast one glance at the closed door of Remus and Danger's bedroom. "But there are times I wish it was."_

**Chapter Eleven**

Sirius leaned against the hallway wall, fighting the urge to pound his head against it. "Remus, it's been three days since you last came out. You have to come out again sometime!"

Sirius was nearing desperation; if Remus kept this lunacy up, he could easily end up killing both himself and Danger, who had still not regained consciousness – the full moon was in two nights.

"Remus, please! You're not doing her any good in there, and…" Sirius hesitated before playing his trump card. "…and you're scaring the cubs. They know something's wrong, and you're not there to assure them that you're all right. They're starting to think that you and Danger are both dying, and we can't tell them you're not, because we don't know that!"

A moment passed, and Sirius groaned. He was running out of options. If Remus didn't come out soon, he was going to have to break the door down. "Remus, get out here, now!"

Nothing happened. Sirius turned away in frustration, then heard a soft sound. A _click_, and a slight _creak_…

"Best not keep the cubs waiting," said a hoarse voice. "Let's go."

"Remus, you look like Hell." Sirius led his Alpha down the hallway to the bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Sirius picked up the razor, and helped Remus shave – he didn't want his friend's hand to _accidentally_ slip. Especially when he hadn't eaten for several days, and when the love of his life was in a magical coma, with no apparent cure.

Several minutes later, Sirius left the bathroom to the sound of the shower running. He had left strict instructions for the still-dazed Remus to follow. He would not take more than fifteen minutes to shower and dress, then he, Sirius, would escort Remus downstairs where he, Remus, would eat a full meal. Only then would Remus be allowed to return to his mate's side.

Aletha met him at the foot of the stairs. "How's he doing?" she asked, concern obvious in her voice.

"He's surviving for now. I'll bring him down in a bit to eat. Have the cubs cleaned up the Den yet?" Sirius was referring to the mattresses and blankets the cubs had brought down over a week ago, the night after Danger had collapsed. They had all, save Remus and Danger, denned every night since then.

"Yes. The blankets are folded, and the mattresses are stacked to the side. The cubs are in the Music Room, practicing for when Danger gets better."

"So you did decide to include Harry and Draco in the lessons?"

"Yes. This business of practicing for Danger has given them the motivation to focus. Our daughter even joined in, some – did you know she can dance?"

Sirius grinned. "Yes. Danger once found her trying to play 'Ballerina', and apparently Danger took ballet lessons when she was the cubs' age. She was teaching Meghan some simple poses and moves."

Aletha smiled a small, sad smile. "I remember that. I began to take voice lessons at the Y, and Danger didn't want to spend an hour a day doing nothing – we practically lived with each other – so she began ballet lessons… she was never very good at it, she spent most of the time falling over her own feet. Rather like your cousin's girl. Nymphadora, is it?"

"Speaking of Andy…" Sirius trailed off.

Aletha didn't need him to finish his sentence. "Sirius, love, you know she still thinks you're guilty. And even if she didn't, even if she knew the truth… would she come? And could she even help us?"

Sirius sighed, wearily. "You're right. But… if it means saving Danger, I think I'd give myself up, you know? I think I'd do that for any of us, any of the Pack."

"You know, love, I think that's the most serious thing I've ever heard you say. And that is why I love you. You can say the sweetest, most serious things sometimes."

She leaned forward. As his lips touched hers, a resounding "EWWW!" rang from the doorway.

Letha pulled away and smirked at her husband. "Do you want to, or shall I?"

Sirius bowed, and gestured towards the cubs. "Be my guest."

Letha raised a hand with three fingers up, lowering them one at a time. "Three… two… one…" The cubs scattered. "Zero!" She chased after them.

Sirius remained in the den-room for a moment, hoping to recapture a little of the peace den-nights usually brought him, before turning to go upstairs and assist his Alpha.

**(Scene Break)**

_Where am I?_

Brown eyes flickered open to stare at a cloudless blue sky. Danger sat up, slowly – her head ached.

_Remus, love!_ she mindcalled in a singsong voice. _Where are you? _

No answer, but that didn't worry her too much. Remus sometimes got very involved in something. He'd answer when he could.

She looked around, observed her surroundings. _The lake, the trees… Am I at Hogwarts? That's what it looks like…_

She rose to her feet gingerly – although her headache was diminishing, she didn't want to chance making it worse. Down by the lake, she saw a figure clothed in green. She began making her way toward him.

"Hello," she said when she was within earshot.

He spun around. "Holy – what are you doing here?"

"Alex? Who are you talking to?" A female voice came from a short distance away.

"Brenna," the man called, not taking his eyes from Danger, "you might want to hurry over here!"

A woman garbed in blue came around the treeline. As soon as she saw Danger, she stopped dead in her tracks, mouth agape. After her momentary shock passed, she turned to glare at the man. "Alexander Slytherin! _What_ is going on here?"

**(End Chapter)**

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update; I actually had this ready yesterday. It may be awhile before I update- I'm having my fourth eye surgery later this month. I'll try to update at least once before then, because after I won't be able to write for a week or two at least. Please, pray for me.

Also... I'm debating changing the Story Name (Not One, But Two). I don't really like it, but I can't really think of anything better. If you have any suggestions, just leave it in a review. God Bless

Ria


	12. Chapter 12

_Last Time:_

"_Hello," she said when she was within earshot. _

_He spun around. "Holy – what are you doing here?"_

"_Alex? Who are you talking to?" A female voice came from a short distance away. _

"_Brenna," the man called, not taking his eyes from Danger, "you might want to hurry over here!"_

_A woman garbed in blue came around the treeline. As soon as she saw Danger, she stopped dead in her tracks, mouth agape. After her momentary shock passed, she turned to glare at the man. "Alexander Slytherin! What is going on here?"_

**Chapter Twelve**

"What's going on? I don't know! She's not supposed to be here yet! Unless… Brenna, might she be from the _other_ Pack? Shoot! I bet she is… Crud, I'll get in huge trouble if they find out she's here…"

By this time, Danger was fed up with the man, so she did what any sane person would do. She interrupted his rant with one of her own.

"Excuse me, I'm standing right here! And I have a few questions for you. First off, where am I? Who are you? And what do you mean, _other_ Pack?"

"Yes, Alex. I think we'd all like to know that." All three spun around to find a small crowd headed by two women and a man. None of them seemed to be very happy with him.

"Well, Rick, it's interesting you should ask about that. See…"

By now Danger's brain had begun working again, and she belatedly reacted to his name. "She called you Slytherin! But – but–"

"Here we go," said Alex, grimacing.

"What is going on here?" Danger demanded. "I was brought here without my knowledge or my consent, and I want to return to my home! Now! Can one of you be bothered to send me back before you start a row with each other, _please_?"

The man called Rick – dressed in red, Danger noted vaguely, as opposed to Alex's green – nodded. "I am sorry for the inconvenience to you, madam. I shall personally return you to your home." With that he raised his wand and performed a complicated twist, all the while chanting under his breath. Danger closed her eyes when she heard a small whooshing sound. She opened them again when it became silent. She hadn't moved.

"Was something supposed to happen?" she asked.

Rick was frowning. "Yes. My apologies. I must have miscast the spell. Would you graciously allow me to try again?"

Danger nodded, and again closed her eyes as the whooshing sound came again, this time more intense. She felt an odd sensation- similar to apparating. She opened her eyes as the whooshing stopped, and found herself at the same point she had woken up in this world.

She was sure by now that this was indeed Hogwarts, but not the school she knew. This Hogwarts possessed a sense of newness, or rather, an agelessness which made it seem forever young and fresh.

Danger began to move back to the small crowd standing around the man she had first met. She could hear the older man (in red) saying "Now that that is finished, Alex…"

She interrupted. "Excuse me, but it's not. All that happened was I moved a small distance back."

The man cursed. "Godric!" scolded the woman in yellow. "Watch that language, or I'll have to _Scourgify_ your mouth again!"

"Of course, Helga. My apologies. Rowena? Any guesses about the cause of Miss…" He paused, and addressed Danger. "I'm sorry. What is your name?"

She answered promptly. "I go by Danger. And it's actually _Mrs._ Danger Granger-Lupin."

"But dear!" the yellow-robed woman protested. "Danger can't be your _real_ name."

"It's not. I don't answer to my given name."

"Still, what is it?"

Danger reluctantly gave it. "Gertrude."

The woman tried it out, saying it several times, and then laughed. "What a _wonderful_ name! I simply don't understand why you don't go by it."

"Well, apparently you haven't read _Hamlet_."

The blue-garbed woman pounced on her statement. "Who is he, another new poet? I thought I was caught up on all of the modern writers!"

Danger gaped at the woman. "You've never heard of _Hamlet!_ What about _Romeo and Juliet?_"

Godric looked absolutely shocked. "Juliet! You mean a woman wrote something and got it printed?"

Danger looked as thought the three people standing in front of her had committed a great scandal. "You've never heard of Shakespeare? You must be living in the dark ages!"

She said it a little teasingly, she thought she was joking… but their faces made it clear that they were taking her completely seriously.

"Dear," the woman in yellow began, "we rather are. You see…"

She was once again interrupted by Danger, who had just now recalled the names the three had used to one another. "You… you're all… You're Godric Gryffindor!" she said, pointing to the older man. "And you… you two are Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw!" The two women acknowledged her with nods.

Danger promptly passed out.

**(Scene Break)**

Remus, as ordered, had come downstairs after his shower. The cubs were ecstatic to see him, and had gathered all around him. They all tried to scent-touch him at once, to climb into his arms. Meghan was the only one who succeeded until he sat down, at which point Hermione and Dove made it into his lap. Harry and Draco sat on the floor beside him, chattering to him about what they'd been doing the past few days.

Aletha and Sirius looked on in approval. "They all needed this, didn't they." Sirius had worded it as a question, but he knew it was true. Aletha knew it as well, but answered him anyway.

"Yes. Our alpha needed to be reminded of his Pack, and the cubs needed their alpha's assurance."

Sirius pulled his gaze away from Remus, who showed signs of actually smiling as Harry and Draco described the fort they were building in the den room, and looked at his love. "What are the chances that Danger will actually pull through this?"

Aletha sighed. "It all depends on her will to get back to us. If she truly feels needed, she will return." She smiled slightly. "I think her chances are pretty good."

"I pray you're right, love." Sirius pulled her into his arms, feeling her lean on him as much as he leaned on her. "I pray you're right."

**End Chapter**

Well, everyone… I'm home and recovering from my surgery Wednesday. For those of you that didn't know (most of you), I had a surgery on my right eye to correct the muscles. Not very serious, but it means that I won't be able to write much unless I find someone around here to scribe for me. Merry Christmas, and God Bless

Ria


End file.
